FutureLock
by Blue TARDIS Everdeen
Summary: Sherlock and John have a very strange case on their hands...and it involves Jennifer Parker, the Holmes' brothers babysitter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: All characters mentioned in this story are property of BBC and Universal Studios, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss, and Robert Zemeckis/Robert Gale. They are all brilliant men, and I love them all. This is my homage to them. Enjoy!**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

_**Friday, October 25, 1985. 4:30 p.m.**_

"Hurry up, Marty! I need to go! I have to babysit!" Jennifer Parker was rushing out the door of Hill Valley High School, dragging her boyfriend Marty McFly behind her.

"Come on, Jennifer, do you have to? I was planning on spending some quality time with you. It seems like you have to babysit every day. You need some time off." He pulled her in close and put his arm around her. "Please? For me?"

"Aww, you're cute." She kissed him on the nose. "But I can't. I promised Mrs. Holmes at church that I would babysit her two boys for her while she goes to her meeting. And I don't sit every day; I just do it when I'm needed. Besides, I enjoy it. Sometimes I need a break from your craziness." She poked him on the nose. "Plus, you have studying to do, if I remember right. You said yourself if you fail Biology class your parents will freak out." She walked towards the parking lot where her car was parked. It was a real clunker, but it got her around. It was light blue and box-like, with fuzzy pink dice hanging from the rearview mirror. She bought it with her own money; she was quite proud of it. Marty wanted to fix it for her; but he lacked the equipment and the talent necessary for the job.

"Okay, but make sure you call me later." Marty kissed her on the forehead, and put down his skateboard. "I'll be at Doc's. And don't worry; I will study. Maybe I can even get Doc to help, if he's not busy with his crazy experiments. Later!" He sped off on his skateboard, his transportation of choice. She shook his head after him. I'll bet he loves that thing more than me, she thought as she started her car. Oh well, time to babysit for the Holmes brothers. More like the Hell brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Friday, October 25, 1985. 4:35 p.m.**_

Mrs. Verity Holmes was getting ready for her Ladies' Club meeting. "Now, Sherly, Croftie, I want you to be good boys for Jennifer. She's a new babysitter for you. I don't want to hear you ate all of the sweets again, Mycroft. And Sherlock, I DO NOT want the house burned down or even nearly like last time. Understood?"

"Yes mother." They said in unison. Sherlock was laying on the couch, reading a book on the history of science. Mycroft was sitting in his favorite chair in front of the big picture window. It was his father's chair before he died. He looked up from his paper and said, "What happened to Sarah? I liked her. She made us cookies. Maybe, she left because SOMEONE tried to burn down the house." He looked over his paper at his younger brother.

"I didn't mean to. It was an experiment testing the effects of fire on play dough. How would I know that it's flammable? Besides, she was dull. She never even let me into my lab. I had to go outside to do my experiment. All we did was play stupid board games like Cluedo. I HATE Cluedo. And you only like her because she made you cookies."

Mycroft glared at Sherlock.

"Boys, please. Not now. Sherlock, I hope you don't act like that when Jennifer gets here," said their mother with a firm tone. Sherlock just merely rolled his eyes and turned back to his book. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Ah, that must be her. She really is a sweet girl." She opened the door to Jennifer, who smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Holmes. I hope I'm not late." She walked through the door. "I brought some fun stuff for your boys to do." She held up her bag and shook it.

"You hear that boys?"

"Mmhm." They didn't look up from their readings.

"Well they sure sound enthusiastic." Jennifer said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry, they will become more sociable. My phone number is on the refrigerator, along with the number of the community center where my meeting will be. They have no food allergies, but don't let Mycroft eat too many sweets. He's trying to watch his weight." She pointed at Mycroft. "He is the one reading the newspaper. He's the eldest at sixteen. And Sherlock is the one on the sofa reading the book. He's nine. He's intelligent for his age. They both are. Wave hi boys." They gave a slight wave, not even looking up. Mrs. Holmes rolled her eyes. "Goodbye boys. Be good. Especially you, Sherlock." She grabbed her scarf from off of the rack.

"Goodbye, Mother. Have a nice time." Mycroft said, putting down his paper and walking over to her to give her a hug. "I'll try to keep Sherlock out of trouble."

"Thank you, Croftie." She hugged him back. "I should be back before supper. Have a good time with Jennifer, now." She waved and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Friday, October 25, 1985. 5:00 p.m.**_

Marty McFly knocked on the wooden door outside 1640 Riverside drive. The door opened. "Marty! I'm glad you stopped by! Come in, come in!" Doctor Emmett Brown ushered him inside. "Come around back to my lab. I have a new experiment that I want you to see." Marty followed the eccentric Doctor to his lab, which was stationed in his garage. "This is the big one; the one I have been waiting for all my life." Marty saw a big, long shape in the middle of the "lab", covered with a sheet. "Feast your eyes on the future!" Doc pulled the sheet off of the object with a flourish.

"It's a car. It's a GMC DeLorean right?" Marty said, circling the car. The car had a very smooth front, with a boxy top and a short back. Where the trunk of the car was, there were things that looked like fans. "And exactly WHAT is your new experiment?"

"Time travel Marty. Time travel. I invented a time machine." Doc said with an excited gleam in his eye.

"Get out of here! No way! Prove it."

"I can't now Marty. Not in broad daylight. It would arouse too much suspicion." He quickly covered the DeLorean back up. "Meet me in the Twin Pines Mall Parking lot at 1:15 a.m., and I'll give you a demonstration."

"Wait; 1:15 in the morning?" Marty said incredulously.

"Yes. Make sure you bring your video camera. I want this documented." He put his arm around Marty's shoulders. "By 6 tomorrow morning we will be the world's first time travelers!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Friday, October 25, 2010. 6:00 p.m.**_

"Sherlock, where are we going THIS time?" said Dr. John Watson.

"Crime scene. Apparently Lestrade said this one was particularly strange." He was looking on his phone for more details about their location.

"Well let's just hope that Moriarty isn't behind this one. That man certainly has too much time on his hands." They were riding through London, on their way to Cardiff. Greg Lestrade, the head Detective Inspector at Scotland Yard, asked Sherlock to come and investigate.

The cab had stopped in front of a run-down house. Lestrade came out and met them in the front yard. Tagging along behind him was a tall, lanky young man, with red hair and blue eyes. "Sherlock, John, I'd like you to meet Sergeant Mather. He is a new recruit I just hired." The lanky Sergeant stuck out his hand toward Sherlock.

"Pleased to meet you. I've heard an awful lot about you."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure." He brushed him off and gave him a wary look. "Are you sure this boy is certified? He seems rather young, doesn't he?"

"I promise you he is certified at the HIGHEST level." He clapped a hand on Sergeant Mather's shoulder. "He kind of reminds me of myself when I was his age."

"Yes, fascinating," Sherlock said, turning his attention back to the case. "What's so special about this one? You wouldn't have called me if there wasn't anything different."

"Well, we found a letter in the dead woman's pocket." He led them into the room where the crime took place.

"So? What's so important about a letter?"

"It's addressed to you." He handed Sherlock a plastic bag which held the letter. Sherlock opened the bag carefully and unfolded the letter.

"This is dated October 25, 1985. I remember that day. That was the day Mycroft and I saw Doctor Emmett Brown's Time Machine." Sherlock handed the letter to John. "Well, what do you think?"

"I didn't know you knew Doctor Brown1 I met him when I was about eleven. I thought he was a bit mad. But he was sure as hell interesting." John looked around the room and then turned to Lestrade. "What was the name of the dead woman?"

"Jennifer Parker, according to her credit cards. We are running them now for contact details."

Sherlock stiffened and paled. "Say that again."

"What?"

"Say. That. Again." He grabbed Lestrade's shirt front. "What was the name of the dead woman? And where is she?"

"The woman's name is Jennifer Parker. And she's right in this room over here." He wrenched out of Sherlock's grip and walked over to a door. "In here." He opened the door, and Sherlock barged past him. There, in the center of the room, was Jennifer Parker. She was lying face down, with her arms strewn out over her head. Sherlock sunk to his knees.

"My God. Has it really been 26 years already?" He turned her over onto her back and paled even more.

"What is it Sherlock?" John walked into the room, and immediately saw what made his flat mate act this way. "Bloody Hell." He kneeled down beside him. "She was my babysitter for quite some time. When she was sitting, Harry and I would actually get along. She was a miracle worker."

"She was also my babysitter as well. I didn't like her at first, but I got used to it. She always left me alone to my experiments and didn't make me play Cluedo. I missed her. And now, 25 years later, she's dead."


End file.
